


Day 8: Creampie

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Burning Hot Demon Cum, Changelings changing genitals, Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Fishnets, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Napping while cock warming, Other, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Ren has a free afternoon and chooses to spend it with their God. They could've just spent it talking with him, but after the first time they had sex, there was something specific they wanted again.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Original Changeling Character(s) (Dungeons & Dragons), Asmodeus/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948357
Kudos: 10





	Day 8: Creampie

Ren sat in Asmodeus’ lap, one massive arm around them as he held them close. They had chosen to spend the free slot in their afternoon talking to him about everything going on in their life, knowing that he wouldn’t judge them for how they spoke a sentence or their thoughts on anything. It’d been a few days since Ren had been back to see him, closer to a week, because taking care of their party was a full-time job, never mind them also being an inquisitor and a High Priest. It was relaxing to just be held and let the tension out of their body, given that their days tended to be full of either making sure the smartest person in their party ate and slept with some form of regularity, making sure the dumbest didn’t create a diplomatic incident, and making sure the more chaotic two didn’t burn something down, blow something up, or irritate the wrong person and create problems for them all.

Instead of worrying about that, though, they just pressed their back to Asmodeus’ front, gesturing with their hands as they spoke. They could feel his occasional chuckles almost as much as they heard them, smiling a bit at the idea of their storytelling being good enough to amuse a God.

Asmodeus ran his fingertips over Ren’s mark, not getting a response until Ren finished their story. They held his hand, pushing it down slightly. He chuckled again, tilting their head so he wouldn’t stab himself with their horns as he kissed their temple. “Do you need something, pet?” he asked, his huge hand still over their lower abdomen where their tattoo was but also over their cock.

Ren shrugged, laying back so they could look up at him. “It’s been a little while…” they mumbled, being unintentionally vague. “That first time, I liked how… how it felt to be full, even after I left.” Their blush was kind of cute, especially combined with their request.

Asmodeus traced his thumb over their mark, amusing himself by teasing them. “I feel you’ve spent too much time as Kendrick lately, pet. You know I can’t abide vagueness, even if I know exactly what you’re asking for.” He let just a fingertip slip inside Ren’s yoga pants, rubbing the tiny bit of skin between the bottom of their mark and their cock. “If you ask properly, I’d be pleased to help you have that feeling all day,” he told them, his other hand resting over their shirt and slowly starting to lift the hem.

Ren pouted, shaking their head at him. “I’m only Kendrick for like, an hour a night before I go to sleep, max. Me being shy about… sex stuff… that’s not a ‘Kendrick’ thing, that’s just a ‘me’ thing.” They took a deep breath, trying to relax themself enough to say it. It took a few deep breaths and a pair of wandering hands, but they managed to calm enough to ask, “Will you fill me with your cum so I can walk around with it in me again?”

He gave them a gentle pat on their abs before he let his hand drag over their chest, pushing the shirt up more. He loved the way slowly stripping them left them a blushing, squirming mess, and he enjoyed teasing them on top of that. “Good, thank you for asking properly,” he said, his wandering hands pushing their pants down enough to expose their hip bones completely and the very top of their cock. “Do you want me to strip you, or do you feel like doing it yourself?” he asked, watching their tiny chest rise and fall.

Ren stood between his legs, holding one of his hands to keep from falling as they found their balance. They pulled their shirt up, revealing the little gold bars they’d swapped their nipple rings for. They dropped it on the floor, looking up at him through their lashes. They slid the yoga pants down to where he’d pushed them to, showing just the very start of their cock before they turned around, letting him see their ass as they slid the pants down. When their thighs were exposed, he saw their stockings, ruby red fishnets with black bows on the back that were held up with black elastic lace at the very top. They kicked their pants off onto the floor, unsurprised when they felt Asmodeus flick the dangling ends of one of the bows. “Like them?” they asked, turning around and smiling up at him.

He tweaked one of their nipples, his other hand on their hip and squeezing it gently. “Very naughty, pet. No panties and these kind of stockings? I love it,” he said, pressing a kiss to their neck and making them shiver. “Did you pick them up just for me?” he asked, his hand drifting down to their ass and those little bows again.

Ren nodded, kneeling between his legs as they ran their hands over the bulge in his pants. “I knew someone who made custom stockings and whatever from a few years ago, for a previous persona. I knew if I wanted something in particular, she’d be able to make it,” they said, looking up at him. “Plus, she’s discreet. Not that I think anyone would be surprised by the ‘High Priest of Asmodeus’ buying some lingerie,” they said, using air quotes.

He nodded, watching them as they brought their hands back down to his bulge, tracing it with their hands. “I suppose so,” he said, lifting them up just enough so he could cup their ass. “Now, pet, you said you wanted my cum, teasing me won’t get you filled up properly,” he told them, a hint of a chastising tone to his voice.

Ren nodded, lowering their head to kiss the tip of his very visible bulge, sitting on their heels. “How do you want me, Sir?” they asked, undoing his pants as they tried to free his cock.

Asmodeus considered the room, considering the back of the couch. It was low enough for it to not be a pain for Ren to get on and off of, and the back might just be the perfect height. “Let me see you bent over this,” he told them, patting the back of the couch.

Ren scrambled out from between his legs, laying on their lower stomach and they spread their legs wide, kicking their feet somewhat. “Like this, Sir?” they asked, their ass in the air and their tail wagging obnoxiously fast. They could’ve put their weight on their knees, but they knew the second that he got deep inside of them, their ability to hold themself up would disappear and they didn’t want to fall.

Asmodeus took his time standing up, stretching to make it take longer. Ren was already a squirming mess and he didn’t even have to see it to know their dick was hard, but the longer he took, the more they wanted to beg and it was precious. He walked around the couch slowly, enjoying the way they looked quite a bit before he even considered touching them. He stopped behind them, dropping his cock onto their ass and back. Ren’s tail wrapped around it, stroking over it with the tip. “Now, now, pet. I know you need it, but your tail’s just going to make it take longer.” He squeezed their ass, chuckling when their tail completely unwound from his cock, only the tip of it still touching his hardness.

Ren wrapped their legs around his hips as much as they could, focusing on the shift of his cock as he slid a finger into their ass suddenly. He stroked over their prostate, making sure they were self-lubricating properly and stretchy. “Sir, please,” they whined, looking almost betrayed as they looked over their shoulder. “Please fuck me, I know what I’m doing.”

He chuckled, lifting his cock and slapping it down on their ass again before he pulled his finger out of their hole. “Of course, I just like seeing you beg,” he told them as he lined the head of his cock up, not pushing in yet and still teasing them. “It’s my favorite part of fucking you, precious, the looks you give me and the way you beg so pretty.”

Ren bit their lip, letting their head hang loosely. They pushed back, trying to force him in, only to get their arms grabbed in one of his big hands. “Please,” they asked again, their voice weak and quiet.

He put his other hand on their shoulder, pulling them against him some as he forced himself in. The second his tip popped in, he let out a sigh and Ren made a muffled whine, their lip still between their teeth. “Better, pet?” he asked, his smirk audible as he kept pushing in, not stopping until he was buried completely into their stretchy ass. They kept themself tight, the self-lubrication the only reason he could still thrust in and out of them.

They arched their back, their head bobbing as Asmodeus started off with rough snaps of his hips against their ass, not giving them even a second to get used to being filled so much. He knew exactly what they wanted, and he knew being gentle with them wasn’t it. “Perfect, Sir, so fucking perfect,” they moaned, their hands flexing in his grip.

He changed the angle some, pulling their shoulder up so they weren’t leaning on their stomach quite so much. “Good, I’m glad to hear that,” he said, his voice oozing with self-satisfaction. He released their wrists, grabbing one of their hips instead. He was pounding into them rough, and he kept pulling them back against him, getting every inch into them that he could. He ignored their cock and they couldn’t touch themself, but the rough pounding felt amazing regardless.

They grabbed the cushion of the couch, pushing themself back with every thrust. They let their mouth hang open, their eye closed tight as they moaned. An occasional thrust was hard enough to knock the wind out of them and their voice kept breaking, struggling to keep enough breath in their lungs for all the sounds their body wanted to make. They couldn’t speak even if they wanted to, it was too intense and they had to focus on breathing to not just let him pound them until their lungs were completely empty.

He raked his nails over their back as he brought his hand down from their shoulder to their other hip, absolutely slamming their stomach into the back of the couch. He loved the way their arms flexed with each hard thrust, keeping themself from being pounded hard enough to fall off their perch. He held them tight, burying himself deep with each thrust but only pulling maybe halfway out, wanting to just be buried in them with each thrust.

Ren let their head hang loosely again, giving up on trying to throw their ass back to meet his thrusts. They let him use them as a fuck toy, still vocal when they had enough air in their lungs.

He pulled their short hair, making them hold their head up and giving them a prickle of pain. “What do you want, pet? Say it again, and maybe you’ll get it,” he commanded them, the sound of him pounding into them almost echoed by his heavy breathing.

Ren pushed themself up again, fighting for breath. “Fill me, Sir,” they panted out, their tail starting to wag hard again. “I need your cum, please!”

He buried himself as deep as he could, letting go of their hair to help them up. He tucked their knees under them, both his hands holding their front as he pushed in and out only an inch or two. He grabbed their cock, stroking it quickly as he gave them tiny, hard thrusts.

Ren let their legs hold their weight, their body thrusting into his hand without them even thinking about it, getting a deeper thrust from him in response. They let their head fall against his chest, their hands clinging to his as they trusted him not to drop them and bring them both to orgasm.

He kept stroking them, pressing little kisses to the side of their head. “Good pet, I want you to cum for me first, though,” he said. They kept fucking into his hand, making his cock twitch inside them each time they pushed back onto it. He pulled out more, fucking them into his hand instead. He could hear their cursing, but he was focused, trying so hard to get them to cum.

It only took a few minutes, Ren’s scream caught in their throat as they came, Asmodeus letting himself follow them over the edge. His hot cum burned as always, making Ren shiver more than they normally would. They sagged in his arms, unsurprised when he pulled himself out, but surprised when he left the tip in. They tightened some, his cock keeping what would’ve flowed out down their legs in.

They were especially startled by the feeling of something cold being pushed into their ass, it warming quickly in Asmodeus’ hand. He pulled his cock out, thrusting the thing in instead. It settled inside them, and they didn’t have the strength to try and figure out what it was, just assuming.

He squeezed them, lifting them bridal style as he carried them around the couch. He set them on the table, their back against the wood and their legs dangling off it. “I had to plug you up, especially if I decide to use you more. Would you like to make another hole for me to fill, pet?” he asked, leaning over them to kiss their chest and neck.

Ren pushed his chest, getting him to give them more room. They let their feet rest on his shoulders, already having done most of the changing while he was leaning over them. It was always uncomfortable to shift their body around while someone watched, and turning their cock into a useable vagina felt especially awkward with an audience. “God, please, fill me more,” they begged, tucking their legs up and holding them out of the way. Their new butt plug, a black metal capped with what looked like a ruby shone from their ass and the bows of their stockings and the fishnets pulled his attention more.

Asmodeus traced his fingers over their labia, exploring their new parts. He set his thumb on their clit, rubbing little circles, as he shoved two huge fingers inside of them, curling them to tease their new g-spot. They shook as he played with their pussy, their back arching slightly with each curl of his fingers. “Very good, precious. I like you sensitive like this,” he told them, curling his fingers one more time before sliding them out. He slapped his fingers on their clit, making them jump, then leaned over them again. “Are you ready?” he asked, despite the flood of juices dripping from them.

Ren nodded, their knuckles practically white from how hard they were gripping their own legs. “Please, please, please, right now! I need—“ they whined, stopped by the feeling of his cock pressing in hard. He took it slower, thrusting in a little deeper with each stroke but taking his time. Ren’s back arched hard, grabbing Asmodeus’ shirt and yanking him closer. “Fuck,” they managed, trying to focus on stretching themself just shy of enough.

He hit the back of their pussy, their tense muscles holding him in place. He slid his hand between them to tease their clit, chuckling as they arched their back hard and yanked their fistful of his shirt. “Now now, pet, don’t pull too hard or it’ll rip.”

Ren flexed their toes, their legs shaking a bit, and forced their hand open, releasing his shirt. “S-Sorry,” they panted out, bringing their hand up to pull their hair instead. “Feels so good,” they told him, barely able to keep their head up enough to not clack their horns off the table.

He grabbed their ankle, lifting one of their legs to hold against him as he slammed into them and teased their clit. They curled in, their eye closed tight, and they still tried not to hit their horns off the table. They teased one of their own nipples, their head falling back as he brought them to an orgasm. He tugged their leg to lift them slightly, not really able to change the angle given his size, but trying anyway. He kept rubbing their clit until they opened their eye, slapping his hand repeatedly, unable to put together the words to ask him to stop. “Too sensitive?” he asked, brushing his fingertip over their clit again then lifting his hand.

Ren nodded, dropping their head back onto the table, leaving their nipples alone as they tried to catch their breath, Asmodeus not slowing at all in slamming into them. He pulled out most of the way, slamming himself in all the way, and Ren’s little sounds made him keep doing it.

He put his hands on either side of their hips, their legs falling wide open without either of them holding them. He drove into them hard, shaking the table each time he bottomed out. “Your body is perfect, pet,” he told them, his breathing hard again.

Ren slid a hand down their body, teasing their own clit as he watched them. They brought their other hand up to tease their nipple, looking up into his face with their eye half-lidded with pleasure and their mouth half open. “Make me cum again, Sir,” they requested, really only asking for the way it made him look down at them like they were everything he wanted.

He grabbed their legs, wrapping them around his waist, then slid his arms under their back. He let their ass sit on the edge of the table, holding them tight as he thrust up into them. Their back arched hard, their hand speeding up, and he watched their face as they brought themself over the edge again. “Good, good,” he said, cupping the back of their head. He held them close, giving them shallow strokes. “I’m close, pet, what do you want?”

Ren clung to his shirt, their face pressed against him. “Fill me, Daddy,” they begged, their tail wagging wildly.

He squeezed them a little too hard as he came, a squeak all that came out of their mouth, and he held them as far down his cock as he could, his cum burning hot, especially in their new and very oversensitive pussy.

He kept them held close, only releasing them at all to hold them better as he lifted them, settling back on the couch with them in his lap still, his softening dick held tight by their muscles. “Feel all better now that you’re filled up, precious?” he asked, stroking their cheek. They nodded, still pressed close to him, and he could feel their pussy flutter around him. “Use your words, pet.”

Ren blushed, looking up at him. “It feels nice to squeeze your dick with my pussy, it’s… satisfying, I guess?” He chuckled at them, and they gave him a little awkward smile. “It’s neat to have one, but I think I’m just keeping it until I drip everything out of it.”

He rubbed their back, unsurprised when they yawned. “You look like you’re about to take a nap on me,” he said, his warm hand rubbing over their slightly chilled skin.

Ren shook their head, nuzzling into his shirt again. “I should probably be checking on everyone, but I’m a little tuckered out. Just hold me for like, half an hour, then I’ll actually get up and leave,” they mumbled, their eye shut completely.

He chuckled, settling in to get comfortable. “As long as you’re fine being seen by any imps wandering about and anyone who visits, I suppose. Otherwise I’ll have to pull out of you and actually have you dressed.” Ren shrugged, so he just held them instead, letting them get a power nap with him still buried inside.


End file.
